


Van Honden en Mannen

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Series: Honden, Mannen, en Alfredbal [1]
Category: The Death Gate Cycle - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Haplo is zijn nieuwe ECHTE hond aan het trainen. Maar ze schijnen geen van beiden kan de slag te pakken te kunnen krijgen. Vindt plaats na Meesterpoort.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Dogs and Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313591) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



‘Zit.’

...

‘Zit!’

...

‘Ik zei ZIT!’

...

‘Argh!’ Haplo gooide zijn handen uit pure verslagenheid de lucht in, aandachtig gadegeslagen door de hond die hij probeerde af te richten.

Het beest dreef de spot met hem. Hij wist het zeker. De manier waarop het het hoofd scheef hield en hem met die vochtige, onschuldige ogen aankeek verraadde het meteen.

Hoewel, dat kon ook Marit zijn, zijn wiens lach hij achter zich hoorde. Haar armen gleden om zijn middel en ze legde haar kin op zijn schouder. ‘Hebben jullie tweeën het leuk samen?’

De mannelijke Patryn bromde iets.

‘Sorry, ik verstond je niet.’ zei Marit ‘zoet’.

‘De hond gehoorzaamt niet.’ antwoordde Haplo stijfjes.

‘Hm.’ Marit spinde in zijn oor. ‘Ik kan het hem eerlijk gezegd niet kwalijk nemen. Het beestje is te jong, Haplo. Dieren van zijn leeftijd horen nog met hun nestgenoten te spelen, niet leren opzitten en andere bevelen gehoorzamen.’

‘We weten niet waar zijn moeder en nest zijn, dus daar kunnen we moeilijk wat aan doen.’

‘Dat betekent niet dat je niet gewoon lol met hem kunt maken.’

‘Ik heb _geprobeerd_ met hem te spelen, maar hij werkt niet mee.’

‘Meen je dat? Wauw, wie had gedacht dat je het in je had, Haplo.’ plaagde Marit, en porde hem in de ribben.

Toen hij zich naar haar omdraaide had Haplo zo’n uitdrukking op zijn gezicht die het er bijna uit deed zien alsof hij pruilde. Marit vond dat hij er schattig uitzag, hoewel hij waarschijnlijk ieder die het lef had dat hardop te zeggen zou verminken. ‘Haha. Wie had gedacht dat jij zo’n komiek was.’

‘Nou, sorry dat ik je op probeer te vrolijken. Reageer je slechte humeur alsjeblieft niet op mij af. Wat voor spelletje probeerde je trouwens met hem te spelen?’

‘O, niets wat jou zou interesseren, echt.’ zei Haplo ontwijkend.

Hij was echt een waardeloze leugenaar tegenover zijn geliefden. De man die je als het nodig was wijs kon maken dat hij een meisje was terwijl hij in adamskostuum voor je stond, stamelde en bloosde tegen zijn vrienden. Nog zo’n aandoenlijk trekje dat hij had opgedaan sinds het sluiten van de Poort en hun hereniging.

Marit lachte vals en kneep hem precies _daar_...

‘Vertel het me toch gewoon, lieverd.’ verzuchtte ze hees in zijn oor. Zoals te verwachten viel, smolt Haplo als was bij een vlam. Het had zo zijn voordelen om niet meer constant op je hoede te hoeven zijn en ongestoord elkaars zwaktepunten uit te kunnen buiten.

‘Ik probeerde hem Alfredbal te leren spelen.’ kreunde hij, zwaar tegen haar aan leunend.

Marit moest even met haar ogen knipperen voor het tot haar doordrong. ‘Alfredbal?’

‘Ja. Achter Alfred aan jagen, een beetje naar zijn enkels happen... Lol trappen, weet je wel?’

‘Achter Alfred aan jagen? O Haplo, soms ben je echt hopeloos.’

‘Wat?’

‘Je kunt toch niet echt verwachten dat er een hond is die zoiets op bevel doet?’

‘De laatste deed dat wel.’

‘De laatste was een verdrukt deel van je ziel, Haplo. Dat telt niet.’

‘Ik zie niet in waarom niet.’ zei Haplo, en sloeg resoluut zijn armen over elkaar. Marit nam niet de moeite haar half geamuseerde, half vermoeide zucht te verdoezelen.

Mannen...


End file.
